Winhill Melody
by purple-sorceress
Summary: (title finally corrected(^_^))My third story ever posted! The events in this story take place after Squall finds out about his past, and definitely AFTER he gets mad at Laguna, and forgives him.


Disclaimer: I don't own FF8 or any of the characters, though I wish I did.

The mood of the story is set with the tune of "The Oath".

Squall knelt on the soft, grass-covered earth in front of the grave marker.  Silent tears streaked down his face from his stormy eyes, running many thin, twisting, courses down his cheeks, ultimately dripping onto the white flowers he held in his arms.  Wind rustled the beautiful petals, and Squall's tears reflected a clear blue sky, a sky as perfect as any.  For the first time since he could remember, he was feeble with sadness and pain.  Not just weak from injury or wearied from exertion, but simply feeble.  Feeble, helpless, vulnerable…Feeling like fate, life itself even, had just abandoned him.  Long, painful, choking minutes went by while torrents of Squall's mournful, disorganized thoughts washed over his mind over and over again.  The tears had run dry within the first three minutes or so, but the pain of the revelation kept resurfacing, wrestling with his control of himself, cutting his heart time and time again with shards of the same broken crystal, so that when he projected his thoughts, whispered the words to communicate with the mother he never had a chance to know, in the best, strongest voice he could muster, the pain overwhelmed him, and so he finished his message to her with "Take care" and another droplet of tear to serve as tribute to the angel his father described to him for the first time now.  

Squall leaned the fragrant white flowers on the tomb.  Flowers that, everyone said, Raine always placed in the vases at her house.  For as long as anyone remembered, and, continuing even after her death, the scents of these flowers haunted the place where she had once lived.  Squall rose slowly, and beside him his father did the same.  The sympathetic breeze brought moisture from the sea, more salty tears to lavish on Raine, and the sad gusts of wind greeted her with melancholy melodies truly beautiful enough for an angel, and Laguna drew in the scent of his late wife, the scent of the wildflowers.  Forty-five years old, Laguna Loire was still himself, the same passionate man who loved Raine and was loved by Raine.  He took one good, long look at the inscription, "Raine Loire," before unwillingly pulling himself up from his kneeling position. Smiling at the Raine who had always looked back to him with a smile, all these years.  This time he really didn't screw up what he was going to tell Squall or Raine.  _So are you happy now, seeing me, and our son for the first time in seventeen years?  I still think of you quite often, think of what might have happened if Ellone had not been taken, if I had not so light-heartedly ran off, taking your safety for granted when you really weren't safe, leaving you here to be killed by Adel's minions.  I'm sorry—if I could have another chance, I would not act so rashly as I have.  But I guess that…well, uh…this is fate.  Hope to see you in the Great Hyne's heaven when I get there.  I'm positive that we'll meet again somehow.  In the meantime, watch over our son; like Squall said, take care.  Farewell for now.  But remember—I love you, Raine…always.  _

         Both men now looked up, their hair billowing in the wind that chose to, at this very moment, embrace them in Raine's place.  Sunlight permeated everywhere, and the green hills overlooked a serene little village, calm beauty radiating from the very rooftops, and the flower fields surrounding the little village named Winhill.  Winhill, exuding peace in all directions that the wind would herald her message.

         "Uncle Laguna…Squall, you know, I think her voice is in the wind now.  Listen."  Both men addressed turned, and saw Ellone standing behind them, eyes brimming with happiness, joy mingled with sadness in her expression, and stepped back to hear Raine's voice with Ellone.  In little past half an hour since Laguna revealed his identity as father of Squall and his story of Raine, caring, understanding, and angelic, all was well.

…This moment lives on in my memory forever…

Author's Note: This is an inspirational piece written when I had been really sad, but this is the ending I envision for Laguna and Squall.  I truly believe that as long as Squall opens his heart up, father and son can resolve their differences.  Laguna is awesome, and I don't think Squall exactly hates him, either.  I am personally satisfied with the story.  So don't even think of persuading me otherwise.  Hope that some people, at least, will like this.


End file.
